mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
War Algorithm (New World Map Game)
The following is the war algorithm for the New World map game. This page includes the template for the algorithm, the algorithm explanation, and all conflicts which have been and are to be solved by the algorithm. Template Name of conflict Attacker *Location: **Location bonus: *Tactical advantage: *Supporting nations: *Military development: *Economic development: *Technological development: *Recent expansion: *Motive: **Modifiers: *Chance: **Edit count: **Turns: **(Edit count ÷ Turns) ÷ π = Chance *Nation age: *Nation size: *Participation: *Troops: TroopsAttacker ÷ TroopsDefender *Theatres of war: *Concurrent wars: *Recent wars: Total: Defender *Location: **Location bonus: *Tactical advantage: *Supporting nations: *Military development: *Economic development: *Technological development: *Infrastructure: *Recent expansion: *Motive: **Modifiers: *Chance: **Edit count: **Turns: **(Edit count ÷ Turns) ÷ π = Chance *Nation age: *Nation size: *Participation: *Troops: TroopsDefender ÷ TroopsAttacker *Theatres of war: *Concurrent wars: *Recent wars: Total: Result % = (TotalAttacker ÷ TotalAttacker + Defender) * 100 No. turns = * (1 - (100 ÷ (2*(TotalAttacker + TotalDefender)))) ÷ 10 (round to nearest whole no.) *'0 — 20%': Defender changes tide of war and becomes attacker. Second algo required. *'20 — 30%': Attacker ceases assault with no consequences to attacker and moderate damage to defender. *'30 — 40%': Attacker ceases assault with no consequences to attacker and minimal damage to defender. *'40 — 50%': Attacker ceases assault with no consequences to either party. *'50 — 60%': Ceasefire occurs. Attacker and defender agree to two-way peace talks. Attacker makes minimal gains in defender territory. *'60 — 70%': Ceasefire occurs. Attacker and defender agree to two-way peace talks. Attacker makes moderate gains in defender territory. *'70 — 80%': Ceasefire occurs. Attacker and defender agree to two-way peace talks. Attacker makes significant gains in defender territory. *'80 — 90%': Ceasefire occurs. Attacker and defender agree to two-way peace talks. Attacker makes huge gains in defender territory. *'90 — 100%': Result is unconditional surrender of defender. Discussion Algorithm explanation ;Location *+15 if war is in home country *+10 if war is in a neighbouring country *+7 close to location of war *-5 far from location of war *-7 extremely far from location of the war. ;Location bonus: *+4 if war is in well known land *+2 if war is in a fairly known land *-2 if little is known about the land *-3 if war takes place in a land with no prior knowledge. ;Tactical advantage: *+2 Attacker’s advantage *+5 Defender’s advantage *+6 Surprise attack (Attackers) *+4 Home is island (Defenders) *+5 Home is desert (Defenders) *+8 Home is jungle/tropical (Defenders) *+10 (in winter), +12 (in spring) Home is tundra/arctic (Defenders) *+6 Amphibious landing (Defenders). *+2 Defender Scorched Earth policy enforced (-1 Infrastructure tier level), -2 for attackers ;Supporting nations *+3 for every nation actively participating (ie. forces are physically in battle) *+2 for every nation providing any two of financial, technical and/or advisory support *+1 for every nation providing any one of financial, technical or advisory support *+0.5 for every nation providing limited support ;Military development This value is inversely proportionate to the military tier level of the nation. :Tier 1 = +4 :Tier 2 = +3 :Tier 3 = +2 :Tier 4 = +1 ;Economic development This value is inversely proportionate to the economic tier level of the nation. ;Technological development This value is inversely proportionate to the technological tier level of the nation. ;Infrastructure This value is inversely proportionate to the infrastructural tier level of the nation. ;Recent expansion *0 No expansion in the past five years *-1 Insignificant expansion in the past five years *-2 Minor expansion in the past five years *-3 Some expansion in the past five years *-4 Major expansion in the past five years *-5 Huge expansion in the past five years ;Motive *+3 Economic gain (land, money, resources, etc) *+2 Aiding Ally *+2 Defending territory not held for more than 10 years *+4 Defending territory not part of heartland but held for more than 20 years *+3 Taking territory of similar culture but not part of nation *+4 Pre-emptive strike *+5 Taking back territory recently held by nation but since lost *+6 Aiding Social/Moral/Ideological/Religious Kinsmen who are being oppressed *+6 Attacking to enforce political hegemony *+5 Defending Heartland from attack that will not cripple/ destroy nation *+9 Defending Core/heartland from possibly fatal attack *+10 Defending from attack that will wipe out nation and culture. ;Modifiers *-2 Non-democratic Government *+3 Democratic government *-9 Government not supported by people *-3 War not supported by people (Democratic) *-2 War not supported by people (Non-Democratic) *+5 Troop Morale High (requires motive over or equal to 5, chance over 4, and larger strength) *-5 Troop Morale Low (any of the following: chance below 1, srength less or equal to 50% of opponents, recent war penalty over 5) *-5 (Attacker) +1 (Defender) Fighting Guerrilla War *-10 Multiple concurrent wars *-2 (per defeat) Defeat suffered within the previous two years. ;Chance *Edit count — The edit count of the user controlling the nation (at time of calculation). If the nation is mod controlled, this value is equal to 0. *Turns — Length of time the user has participated in the map as this nation, measured in turns. Again, if the nation is mod controlled, this value is equal to 0. ;Nation age *-10 Newborn nation (less than 5 years since gov change; 3 years if popular revolt) *-5 Young nation (5–25 years since government change) *+0 Maturing nation (25–75 years) *+5 Mature nation (75–200 years) *+0 Old nation (200–300 years) *-5 Ancient nation (300–500 years) *-15 Antique nation (more than 500 years). ;Nation size The size of the nation in area. *-10 Very small (eg. OTL Fiji) *-5 Small (eg. OTL New Zealand) *0 Medium (eg. OTL Spain) *+5 Modest (eg. OTL Sweden) *+10 Large (eg. OTL United States) *+15 Very large (eg. OTL Roman Empire) *-10 Extremely large (eg. OTL Russia) ;Participation Participation of the user controlling the nation. *-5 User not active (no action in past 4 turns) *0 User moderately active (no action in past 2 turns or mod-controlled *+5 User active (action every turn on average) ;Troops This is a factor only if the forces on both sides are known. If the forces of both sides or one side is unknown, disregard this factor. ;Theatres of war *+2 One front *-5 Two fronts *-7 Three or more fronts ;Concurrent wars *0 None *-2 One concurrent war *-5 Two concurrent wars *-7 Three or more concurrent wars ;Recent wars *0 None in the past 10 years *-2 Conflict(s) in the past 10 years in which victory was achieved *-5 Conflict(s) in the past 10 years in which this nation was defeated ;Total The total is derived from the sum of all final values. Solved wars Britanno-Bayyanid War (991) Attacker — Britannia *Location: +7 **Location bonus: +2 *Tactical advantage: +2 (Attacker) *Supporting nations: 0 *Military development: +2.5 (Tier 2.5) *Economic development: +3 (Tier 2) *Technological development: +3 (Tier 2) *Industrial development: +2.5 (Tier 2.5) *Recent expansion: 0 *Motive: +3 (Econ gain) **Modifiers: +3 (Dem gov) +5 (Morale high) *Chance: 5.3 **Edit count: 50 **Turns: 3 **(Edit count ÷ Turns) ÷ π = Chance *Nation age: -15 (Antique) *Nation size: 0 (Medium) *Participation: +5 (Active) *Theatres of war: +2 *Concurrent wars: 0 *Recent wars: 0 Total: 30.3 Defender *Location: +15 **Location bonus: +4 *Tactical advantage: +5 (Defenders) +5 (Desert) *Supporting nations: 0 *Military development: +2.5 (Tier 2.5) *Economic development: +2 (Tier 3) *Technological development: +2.5 (Tier 2.5) *Industrial development: +2 (Tier 3) *Infrastructure: +2.5 (Tier 2.5) *Recent expansion: 0 *Motive: +10 (Def wipe out) **Modifiers: -2 (Non-dem) -5 (Morale low) *Chance: 0 **Edit count: 0 **Turns: 0 **(Edit count ÷ Turns) * π = Chance *Nation age: -15 (Antique) *Nation size: +10 (Large) *Participation: 0 *Theatres of war: +2 *Concurrent wars: 0 *Recent wars: 0 Total: 40.5 Result 42%. The war results in a stalemate. The Britannian sue for peace within 1 turn. No damage to either nation. Discussion Second Orientalian War (991.5) Attacker — South Orientalia *Location: +10 (Neighbour) **Location bonus: +4 (Well-known) *Tactical advantage: +2 (Attacker) +6 (Surprise) *Supporting nations: 0 *Military development: +3 (Tier 2) *Economic development: +4 (Tier 1) *Technological development: +3 (Tier 2) *Industrial development: +3 (Tier 2) *Recent expansion: 0 *Motive: +3 (Econ gain) +3 (Similar culture) +6 (Aid kinsmen) +6 (Enforce hegemony) = +18 **Modifiers: +3 (Dem) +5 (Morale high) *Chance: 4.4 **Edit count: 694 **Turns: 2 **count * Turns) ÷ π ÷ 100 = Chance *Nation age: -15 (Antique) *Nation size: 0 (Medium) *Participation: +5 (Active) *Troops: 0.67 (300,000 vs 450,000) *Theatres of war: +2 (1 theatre) *Concurrent wars: 0 *Recent wars: 0 Total: 53.07 Defender — South Orientalia *Location: +15 (Home) **Location bonus: +4 (Well-known) *Tactical advantage: +5 (Defender) +4 (Island) +8 (Tropical) = +17 *Supporting nations: 0 *Military development: +3 (Tier 2) *Economic development: +2.5 (Tier 2.5) *Technological development: +2.5 (Tier 2.5) *Industrial development: +2.5 (Tier 2.5) *Infrastructure: +2.5 (Tier 2.5) *Recent expansion: 0 *Motive: +9 (Def fatal) **Modifiers: -2 (Non-dem) -5 (Low morale) = -7 *Chance: 0.5 **Edit count: 200 **Turns: 4 **count ÷ Turns) ÷ π ÷ 100 = Chance *Nation age: +5 (Mature) *Nation size: 0 (Medium) *Participation: 0 (Moderate) *Troops: 1.5 (450,000 vs 300,000) *Theatres of war: +2 (1 theatre) *Concurrent wars: 0 *Recent wars: 0 Total: 60 Result 46.9%. South Orientalia will lose some critical battles against North Orientalia and so sues for peace. Hardly any damage to either country, however, South Orientalia loses around 10,000 of its attacking force. The war will end in 1.5 years (3 turns). *'0 — 20%': Defender changes tide of war and becomes attacker. Second algo required. *'20 — 30%': Attacker ceases assault with no consequences to attacker and moderate damage to defender. *'30 — 40%': Attacker ceases assault with no consequences to attacker and minimal damage to defender. *'40 — 50%': Attacker ceases assault with no consequences to either party. *'50 — 60%': Ceasefire occurs. Attacker and defender agree to two-way peace talks. Attacker makes minimal gains in defender territory. *'60 — 70%': Ceasefire occurs. Attacker and defender agree to two-way peace talks. Attacker makes moderate gains in defender territory. *'70 — 80%': Ceasefire occurs. Attacker and defender agree to two-way peace talks. Attacker makes significant gains in defender territory. *'80 — 90%': Ceasefire occurs. Attacker and defender agree to two-way peace talks. Attacker makes huge gains in defender territory. *'90 — 100%': Result is unconditional surrender of defender. Discussion Orientalian War Attacker - South Orientalia *Location: +10 **Location bonus: +4 *Tactical advantage: +2+6 *Supporting nations: +0 *Military development: +3 *Economic development: +4 *Technological development: +3 *Recent expansion: +0 *Motive: +4 **Modifiers: -2+5 *Chance: 1,089.58 **Edit count: 694 **Turns: 2 **(Edit count ÷ Turns) * π = Chance *Nation age: -15 *Nation size: +0 *Participation: +0?? *Troops: 300,000 ÷ 200,000 * 100 = 150 *Theatres of war: +2 *Concurrent wars: +0 *Recent wars: +0 Total: 1263.58 Defender - North Orientalia *Location: +15 **Location bonus: +4 *Tactical advantage: +5+4 *Supporting nations: +0 *Military development: +3 *Economic development: +2.5 *Technological development: +2.5 *Infrastructure: +2.5 *Recent expansion: +0 *Motive: +9 **Modifiers: +3 *Chance: 628 **Edit count: 200 **Turns: 1 **(Edit count ÷ Turns) * π = Chance *Nation age: +0 *Nation size: +0 *Participation: +0 *Troops: 200,000 ÷ 300,000 * 100 = 66.66 *Theatres of war: +2 *Concurrent wars: +0 *Recent wars: +0 Total: 747.166 Result 62% in 6 turns Discussion Wars to be solved * Category:New World (Map Game)